


Leather and sweaters

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Voltron Bingo [31]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominatrix, Dress Up, Established Relationship, Feminization, Finger Sucking, Leather Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Makeup, Voltron, Voltron Bingo 2019, Voltron NSFW Bingo, because not really, nsfw card, shance, sorta to all that, virgin killer sweater, vld, voltron bingo round 3, voltron legendary defenders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “Why don’t you turn around and head back to our room?” And it’s not exactly demanding, but Lance’s tone is expecting. Shiro swallows thickly and lets his gaze trail down Lance’s body first, getting a better look now that he’s up close.{{Bingo fill for round three of the Voltron bingo, NSFW card}}





	Leather and sweaters

This is not what Shiro had expected when Lance said he had something for him, and he wanted him to wear it and _only_ it. It had been thrilling, thinking about all the possibilities of what it could have been. And he shouldn’t have been surprised either. He’d seen these around on the internet, Lance had shown him a few pictures of some handsome guys wearing them and he had to admit, he could see the appeal. He wasn’t expecting Lance to get him -what the internet called- a ‘virgin killer’ sweater. It was a pale blue and the thoughts that came to mind of what Lance was going to do to him in it were already driving him crazy.

He didn’t even hesitate to get into it and after giving himself a look over in the mirror, he was heading back out into the apartment to show it off to Lance. What he wasn’t at all expecting was to find Lance dressed up too. And the sight of him has Shiro’s mouth feeling like it dries up as he stares in awe at his boyfriend.

Shiro’s first thought is, _dominatrix_. Lance is just wearing so much black leather and it has Shiro’s throat tightening. He’s wearing a leather corset, and it looks like a real one too, thigh-high, black leather boots. And they’re platformed heels too and the height it gives Lance actually makes Shiro’s thighs shake. Under the boots are fishnets and even Lance’s underwear are leather panties. And the gloves, elbow length and more leather. His lips are painted black and there’s a very faint smudge of eyeliner around his eyes, something that would have taken him no time to do.

“Holy shit,” Shiro mutters under his breath but Lance clearly hears it because his lip curls up in a wicked smirk. Lance steps up to him, his movements almost like a predator stalking towards its prey. Shiro certainly feels that way under Lance’s gaze.

“Why don’t you turn around and head back to our room?” And it’s not exactly demanding, but Lance’s tone is _expecting_. Shiro swallows thickly and lets his gaze trail down Lance’s body first, getting a better look now that he’s up close.

“Fuck,” Shiro murmurs in awe before he steps back. Lance follows his movement, and slowly Shiro backs himself into their room, watching the way Lance stalks after him. And even though there’s no one that could show up and barge in, Lance closes the door behind him and leans back against it as he watches Shiro.

“Sit on the bed.” And still, Lance’s voice isn’t a command, but Shiro feels compelled to obey. He turns finally and he knows that Lance’s gaze will trail down his body and will drink in every inch of his exposed back, knows his ass is barely covered by the sweater. He sits right on the edge of the bed, lifting his gaze to watch Lance step up to him. And Lance’s movements are so fluid and easy despite the heels.

Lance nudges Shiro’s legs and he spreads them without further prompting. Lance stands between them and Shiro has to grip the end of the sweater to keep himself covered. But Lance’s attention isn’t on that at the moment. His focus is on Shiro’s face as he cups his cheek and runs his thumb over Shiro’s lip. Shiro opens his mouth instantly but Lance’s thumb doesn’t press past his lips. His fingers stroke over Shiro’s cheek as he draws his hand back. The leather is smooth against Shiro’s skin as he turns his hand and presses index finger to Shiro’s lips. Shiro’s tongue pushes out past his lips and he licks over the leather almost gingerly.

“You’re so pretty, Shiro.” Lance praises as he slides his finger into Shiro’s mouth. Shiro hums lowly as he suckles on Lance’s finger, even though the praise makes him want to squirm. Lance grins and presses a second finger against Shiro’s lips. The leather doesn’t taste great and Shiro’s pretty sure it’s fake, but he doesn’t complain as he lifts his hand to grip Lance’s wrist so he can work his mouth of the digits like he was sucking Lance off.

Lance curls his fingers against Shiro’s tongue every so often until he decides that he’s had enough of that and pulls his hand away from Shiro’s mouth. Shiro pants softly, more from being worked up than an actual lack of air. Lance shifts his weight a little, spreading his legs to shoulder width as he grabs the front of his underwear and the hem of his fishnets. He tugs them both down just far enough to pull his cock free. Shiro swallows thickly, biting back a moan as he looks Lance over. He’s almost completely hard, the head of his cock wet with pre-come as he gives himself a slow, firm stroke.

“Open up baby,” Lance prompts as he steps closer to Shiro. And the heels help with the height slightly but Shiro still has to lean down to get his mouth around Lance’s cock. He doesn’t disappoint though as he sucks Lance’s cock into his mouth.

Lance sighs softly, his hand running through Shiro’s hair, tangling the strands through his fingers as he keeps Shiro’s head steady without gripping him completely. Shiro bobs his head over Lance’s cock, his hands coming up to grip Lance’s hips to ground himself. And Shiro doesn’t waste any time teasing Lance at all. He works his mouth over his length, taking him fully into his mouth until he can’t go any further without gagging before he pulls back up. The drag is slow but deep and Shiro hollows out his cheeks perfectly each time. Lance’s cock twitches between his lips and the salty tang of his pre-come against Shiro’s tongue has him groaning and sucking harder like he wants to taste more of it.

Lance’s fingers run down the back of Shiro’s neck and meet the neckline of his sweater. He glances down Shiro’s back and he can see perfectly down the curve of his spine and his ass. And when he tips his head to the side slightly, he can see where the bottom of the sweater rises up on Shiro’s thighs and his hard cock is mostly trapped under the end of the fabric where it rests at the join of his thigh and hip, but his balls are exposed. Lance smirks to himself.

“You really are a sight for sore eyes,” Lance sighs as he slides his hands back up to grab hold of Shiro’s jaw. He tilts his head just enough that Shiro’s eyes open and he glances up at Lance through his lashes.

Mouth still wrapped around the base of Lance’s cock, Shiro stares up at him and swallows thickly. Lance groans and pulls Shiro off. Spit strands break from the tip of his cock and land against Shiro’s chin as Lance bends over, craning Shiro’s head back so that he can kiss him. The slight bitterness on Shiro’s tongue has him groaning again.

Lance works two fingers back into Shiro’s mouth the moment he breaks the kiss, panting softly against Shiro’s face. And Shiro suckles on them so perfectly, bobbing his head like it was still Lance’s cock that he had between his lips. Lance stands up straight again and slides his fingers from Shiro’s mouth.

“Turn around, hands and knees,” Lance instructs. Shiro moves instantly and does as he’s told. The tops of his feet press into the edge of the bed as he leans down on his forearms, clasping his fingers together in front of him before he looks over his shoulder to Lance.

The sweater rises up with the angle, but not enough. Caught on the curve of his ass, Lance takes a moment to take in the sight of Shiro like this. So exposed, yet dressed up so nicely, cock thick and heavy between his spread thighs, not at all covered by the sweater anymore. Lance hums and pushes the hem up enough to expose Shiro’s hole. Keeping his hand presses to Shiro’s ass, holding the sweater in place, Lance presses his slick fingers to Shiro’s role. He rubs at his rim slowly, teasing the muscle lightly.

He builds up spit in his mouth and after wiping most of what’s on his fingers on Shiro’s skin, he lifts his hand and spits it against the tips of his fingers and repeats. It’s not the most effective lube and they both know it, but for now, it will do. He gets Shiro’s hole glistening with spit before he presses his index finger hard and straight against Shiro’s rim. Shiro grunts softly and his body relaxes enough that Lance is able to push his finger inside.

Lance rubs the thumb of his other hand against Shiro’s skin as he slowly works him open. Shiro’s always opened up easy for him, and the positioning only helps with that. So, it doesn’t take long before Lance is confident enough that he can work another finger into him. He pulls back, collects more saliva in his mouth and spits it onto his fingers which he promptly works back inside Shiro.

Shiro’s head has dipped forward, forehead pressed into the bed as he lets out small noises of pleasure. Lance slowly pumps his fingers in and out of Shiro’s body, keeping them straight, almost in a boring fashion as he watches Shiro.

By the time he has three fingers in Shiro’s body, the squeeze is a bit tight and the lack of proper lube is evident with how much more resistance there is against the slide of his fingers. Lance curls them roughly inside of Shiro’s body once he’s got them as deep as he knows he can manage. Shiro’s hips buck forward and he cries out softly. His arm flails out to the side, gripping the sheets in a tight hold when Lance repeats the action, stimulating his prostate.

Shiro turns his head against the sheets, his moans more audible as he glances back at Lance. His hips rock back against the stimulation and Lance continues to curl his fingers over and over again. Doesn’t pull them back any, doesn’t try pushing them in further, just holding them firmly inside Shiro as he works his prostate. Shiro’s cock drips, his thighs starting to shake the longer it goes on. And Lance could milk him like this, no problem. He could get Shiro coming and unable to stop until he was too sensitive for him to keep going on Lance pulled back. And he might, later, because milking Shiro’s prostate gets some of the best noises out of him, but Lance needs to be inside his boyfriend.

Lance pulls his fingers out and Shiro slumps forward more, the tight coil in his muscles falling away as he lets out a drawn-out moan. Lance lightly spanks his ass before he steps away from him. Shiro flinches at the contact but doesn’t otherwise move as he watches Lance walk over to the bedside drawers and retrieve their lube before he’s stalking back over to him, heels thudding softly against the carpet.

“Feel good?” Lance asks with a knowing lilt to his voice. Shiro hums contently and turns his head to follow Lance’s movements. Lance smirks and drops the lube at Shiro’s side before he grabs his waist. “Move back for me, feet on the floor.”

And Shiro slides back on the bed easily, spreading his legs and laying himself out flat on the bed for Lance. Lance trails his hand up the back of Shiro’s thigh as he grinds his hips down against his ass. Shiro’s laying completely still and relaxed against the bed. He’s calm, and Lance knows it’ll be easy to get him loosened up for his cock. He picks up the lube and coats three fingers in it before he presses them back into Shiro’s body and slowly works his hole until he’s properly loosened up and slick.

Shiro makes soft low noises as he lies boneless against the bed. The only movement Lance gets form him is a slight jolt of his hips when he curls his fingers into his prostate. But besides that, Shiro just grips the bedsheets and lets Lance work him open properly.

“Ready baby?” Lance asks even though he doesn’t have to. Shiro turns his head and looks over his shoulder to Lance. The grey of his irises is almost completely engulfed by his pupils. His lips are parted with soft pants as he squirms slightly to better his position. He presses his ass back and through the opening in the back of his sweater, Lance can watch the way his spine arches with the movement.

“Yes,” Is the simple answer that Shiro gives and instantly Lance is gripping Shiro’s hip in one hand to hold him steady as he slicks up his cock with the other and lines himself up. Shiro’s head drops back to the bed and he sighs as Lance pushes into him.

Shiro bites his bottom lip when Lance presses his hips firmly against Shiro’s ass. The leather of Lance’s underwear that’s still bunched up around his balls scratches slightly at his skin. And he can feel the material of Lance’s fishnets against the backs of his legs when Lance pushes completely against him. There’s a lot of sensations from the different points of contact on their skin that has Shiro shivering. Lance’s hands trail up his back, over the opening in the sweater before coming back down to his ass. The heels of his hands press down into Shiro’s flesh and he holds him steady as he slowly pulls back.

The slide of Lance’s cock is easy and fluid with how much prep he’s had. The lube helps too, of course. Shiro closes his eyes and lets his body melt into the feeling, lets his brain focus solely on the feeling of Lance moving against him, pushing inside him so perfectly, his cock dragging back out at the right angle to continue just barely stimulation his prostate.

“Look at you, so relaxed for me.” Lance praises. Shiro hums softly in agreement. He reaches back, opening up his hand against the bed and Lance’s fingers lock between prosthetic digits, giving Shiro’s hand a light squeeze.

“Only for you,” Shiro sighs and the admission has Lance groaning. He always liked hearing it. Shiro smiles to himself, but it quickly falls away when Lance gives a harder thrust into him. His breath leaves his throat in a cut off moan as his eyes open again. He stares at the wall for a second, whining when Lance repeats the action before he turns his head over his shoulder again and looks up to Lance.

“Please,” He murmurs and Lance takes the permission for what it is. He reaches forward and grips Shiro’s shoulder in a tight hold, pulling his chest up off the bed as he shifts his feet. Shiro holds himself up on the balls of his hands as Lance starts pounding into him.

Shiro’s head tips back as he cries out softly, eyes rolling closed. The new angle has his cock dragging against the bed perfectly with Lance’s rough movements. He doesn’t have to push back against Lance or grind his hips down against the bed. He just holds himself steady and the push of Lance’s hips does the rest.

Lance’s hands come up from his shoulders and wrap around the base of Shiro’s throat. He grits out a curse when Lance’s fingers press into his skin, locking together against his neck in a loose but perfect hold. Not enough to properly choke Shiro unless he pushes against the hold, but enough to be a reminder, enough to make him aware of how much harder it is to breathe with Lance pounding the air from his lungs.

Lance leans into him, lips pressing just behind Shiro’s ear as he speeds up his thrusts. The ties on his corset rub against Shiro’s exposed back, almost tickling the skin when they’re not being pressed almost completely into him from Lance’s body pushing into his own. Lance kisses behind Shiro’s ear, soft enough it feels out of place with how rough his thrusts are before he tips his head and his lips brush against the lobe of Shiro’s ear.

“You’re so good Shiro, you feel amazing around my cock. Do you want my come baby? Do you want me to breed you?” Lance asks, voice low and rough from the exertion of his thrusts. Shiro moans and tips his head back a little more, turning his head as much as he can. Lance pulls back and meets his gaze, and Shiro already looks completely fucked out, gaze hazy and lips bitten red.

“Yes. Lance, please,” Shiro begs and Lance groans softly at the sound of his voice, so needy for it. Lance surges forward and kisses him. It’s awkward with the angle that they’re at, but Lance’s hold on Shiro’s throat helps.

Lance pulls back again, and his hand come away from Shiro’s throat. He grips Shiro’s shoulder in one and his hips in the other, holding him tightly as he eagerly pounds into Shiro’s body, chasing his release. Shiro’s head bows forward as he pants and whines, fingers almost clawing at the bedsheets. His own cock throbs as he’s pounded, muscles clenching up around Lance’s cock, thighs shaking and chest heaving. If he doesn’t come the moment that Lance breeds him, he’ll be surprised.

Lance suddenly pulls back completely, his cock sliding from Shiro’s body, leaving him crying out as he clenches around nothing. Lance pushes Shiro forward onto the bed again and grips his waist to roll him over. Shiro moves easily, turning onto his back and spreading his legs again for Lance to move into. Lance holds Shiro’s legs up against his shoulders and easily slams back into Shiro’s body. He drops forward, thrusting into him roughly, basically folding Shiro in half as he boxes Shiro in against the bed and leans down to nip at his neck.

Shiro’s head tips back and he cries out, back arching up into Lance’s body as he picks up his pace and fucks him hard and fast again. Lance bites and sucks a bruise into Shiro’s throat before he straightens up slightly, keeping his face level with Shiro’s own to watch the pleasure in his features as he shoves the front of Shiro’s sweater up enough to grab his cock and start jerking him off. Shiro’s hand comes up to grip his own hair, moaning loudly as his toes curl and his other hand leaves scratches in Lance’s skin when he manages to get a hold on him.

“I’m gonna come,” Lance’s voice is almost like a growl, like a warning as he grits his teeth and shifts his stance once more to get the perfect angle to pound into Shiro’s prostate. And the way that Shiro’s chest heaves, shoulder’s rolling back as he clutches at Lance uselessly and his mouth falls open without any noise escaping is proof enough that he hits the mark.

Lance’s shoulders shudder as he strokes Shiro through his orgasm, watching his cock spurt come over the front of his sweater. Shiro’s body shakes beneath his, still moving with Lance’s thrusts. His tense muscles finally relax and he falls back onto the bed, panting heavily and moaning loudly. Lance drops his hand away from Shiro’s cock and leans on the bed again as he continues to fuck Shiro.

He curses as he bottoms out, holding his hips firmly against Shiro’s ass as he comes. Shiro whines at the feeling of Lance’s come filling his body. Warmth spreads through him and he tilts his head to look up at Lance. He leans down into his boyfriend and kisses him softly as he gives a few shallow thrusts to milk himself completely.

When Lance pulls out, he drops Shiro’s legs back to the floor and leans over him again to press another soft kiss to his lips. Shiro’s fingers trail down Lance’s sides, tracing over the seams of his corset. Shiro breaks the kiss and tilts his head down to trail his gaze down Lance’s body. His softening cock is slick with lube and come, resting against Shiro’s thigh beside his own.

“God, you look so good.” Shiro praises as he lifts his gaze to Lance’s face again. And only then does he realise that Lance’s lipstick has smudged slightly and that some of it is probably on his face and neck. And he doesn’t even care, because the sight is hot. Lance hums and trails his fingers down Shiro’s still covered chest.

“So do you. And you know the best part about this?” He pinches the fabric between his fingers and tugs it up slightly. Shiro raises a curious eyebrow.

“You can totally get away with wearing it backwards.” Lance purrs. Shiro hums and rests on his elbow.

Lance stands up slowly and Shiro pushes him up to follow him. He tucks Lance’s cock back into his underwear and fishnets. His hands trail over Lance’s ass, gripping his keeps firmly before he grabs the back of them and tugs them down to hook them under the curve of Lance’s ass. Lance sucks in a breath as Shiro’s fingers press between his cheeks, rubbing lightly.

“Was that a hint?” He asks in a smug tone. Lance wets his lips and shifts his weight slightly as his eyes trail down Shiro’s body again.

“It wasn’t, but it can be.”

“Time to switch.” Shiro purrs and Lance groans softly.

He nods in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) to request your own comm ;)


End file.
